


25 Days of December

by chimwonshik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barista Wonshik, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Alternating, Pining, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: 25 chapters for 25 days.Taekwoon is Hakyeon's new roommate and Wonshik lives across the hall. Christmas fluff ensues~





	1. 1st December

**Author's Note:**

> The time has finally come for me to post this here! This was a challenge I set myself a few years ago to write a drabble-ish chapter a day up until Christmas that was originally posted on AFF. I've made a few tweaks and edits throughout, similar to my HoB revamp (though nowhere near as intensive). I hope you enjoy~

Standing in the kitchen of his apartment in nothing but his boxers isn’t the way Wonshik had planned to be introduced to their neighbour’s new roommate. He'd been getting a glass of water after a shower when the knock came at the door and he'd left Hongbin to answer it, but now he has nowhere to hide as Hakyeon introduces Taekwoon and the new man's gaze slides slowly over his skin.

Wonshik swallows hard, heart thudding in his chest as his cheeks heat, and he's quick to excuse himself to put on some clothes, praying his blush goes unnoticed. Hakyeon neglected to mention his new roommate was this pretty, and he can't help chancing a glance over his shoulder from the doorway of his room for another peek at him, at his plump lips and the dark hair swept off his face. His stomach flips, sure Taekwoon's eyes flicker up to meet his – was he checking him out? – but the man's face is as emotive as a brick wall and he can't be sure if he'd just imagined it.

He's already looking forward to getting know him a little better.


	2. 2nd December

Taekwoon carefully tucks his scarf into his coat, getting ready to brave the steadily declining temperatures outside, and checks himself over in the mirror. When he's satisfied, he swings his rucksack onto his back and pulls open the door, faltering for a moment when the door opposite opens at the same time to reveal Wonshik, his incredibly handsome neighbour.

He's bundled up just as snugly as Taekwoon, which is in stark contrast to their meeting the night before. Taekwoon tries not to picture it, focusing instead on the black beanie he's wearing, dark hair smoothed over his forehead.

Wonshik looks just as surprised as he feels, a rim of black eyeliner making his eyes pop. "Good morning," the man greets and all Taekwoon can manage is a nod in response.

They move down the hall together and get in the lift, not sharing another word until they exit the building.

"I'm going this way, so I'll see you later," Wonshik says, gesturing in the opposite direction with his thumb.

Taekwoon nods. "Bye," he says softly, and Wonshik smiles, showing off the defined curves of his cheeks before turning away.

Taekwoon is already looking forward to seeing him again.


	3. 3rd December

" _It's already the third of December and you haven't put up your tree?_ " Hakyeon squawks and Wonshik winces from the haven of his bedroom before continuing to tap away on the keyboard of his laptop. He'll leave Hongbin to deal with it.

But then he realises that a lull in the conversation isn't actually a lull but Taekwoon speaking in his soft, feathery voice, and he immediately hops off the bed to nonchalantly stroll into the living room.

Hakyeon is already wrestling with the fake tree that Wonshik and Hongbin had bought a few days ago as Hongbin hovers behind him and Taekwoon sits back to watch on the sofa. Wonshik joins him with a tentative greeting but it isn't long until they’re all roped in to help.

Wonshik and Taekwoon silently work together to wrap tinsel around the tree and hang baubles from the branches as Hongbin and Hakyeon argue behind them about hanging the streamers across the ceiling. They exchange grateful glances to not be involved when the spat grows violent and a streamer, still in its packet, sails past their heads to hit the wall.

"How do you live with him?" Wonshik whispers in awe and Taekwoon drops his head to hide a smile – the first that Wonshik has seen. Luckily, Hakyeon doesn't hear him.

Once the streamer issue is resolved and the tree is completed, they step back to admire their work.

"Something's missing," Hakyeon declares with narrowed eyes, and Wonshik looks down when something pokes him in the stomach.

Taekwoon is holding out a gold star for him to place on top of the tree, his eyes shyly averted, and it feels like a sacred duty is being bestowed upon him when he accepts it. He glances at the reserved man beside him when he’s finished and their eyes meet with a rush of warmth in his chest.

"Beautiful!" Hakyeon approves.


	4. 4th December

On the evening of the fourth, Hongbin announces he wants to take pictures of the Christmas lights at the square just a few streets from their apartment and Taekwoon immediately perks up. He’s disappointed to see Wonshik doesn't look so enthusiastic.

"I'll stay home. I see them every day at work," he groans, face down on the sofa.

"I'll come. I haven't seen them yet," Taekwoon says softly.

Hakyeon is already going across the hall to fetch his coat and Taekwoon hurries to follow. He’s extremely pleased to find Wonshik wrapped up alongside Hongbin when they meet outside in the hallway a few minutes later.

"I changed my mind," Wonshik mutters in answer to Hakyeon's raised eyebrow.

When they arrive, the square is jam-packed with people and Taekwoon draws his coat tighter, trying to make himself as small as possible in defence against the pressing crowd.

A huge fir tree graces the centre of the square, the luxurious decorations of red and gold putting their own meagre trees to shame, and strings of white lights stretch across the avenues, shaped into bells and holly and stars. On the ground, he can catch only glimpses between the throng of reindeer sculptures woven out of wire and lights. They seem to be the attraction that most people are flocking towards and Hongbin doesn't hesitate to squeeze through the crowd, Hakyeon in tow.

Taekwoon turns around to look for Wonshik but can’t see him, irrationally worried; it isn't as if the man can get lost.

The crowd soon becomes too much, so he moves to the edge of the square and stands beneath a streetlamp with lights in the shape of a shooting star curving out the side of the post. He continues to keep an eye out for the others, wondering if he should just go home considering he's already gotten his fill of the Christmas lights, when someone nudges his elbow.

It’s Wonshik holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He holds one out for Taekwoon to take.

"Made it myself," he declares proudly, and in response to Taekwoon's confusion, he gestures to the coffee shop on a nearby street corner, heaving with customers. "I work just over there," he explains.

Taekwoon accepts it gratefully and they stand in silence, sipping their drinks and stamping their feet as they gaze at the sights around them. Taekwoon can’t keep from glancing at Wonshik whenever the younger man isn't looking, feeling his face grow hot when he decides that Wonshik shines more brightly than any silly lights ever could.

Just as they finish their drinks and drop the cups in a nearby bin, Hakyeon and Hongbin emerge from the crowds. Hakyeon is sulking, reaching for Hongbin's camera and whining at him to delete a photo as the younger fights him off with his elbow and sniggers at the screen.

The stroll home is extremely quiet as the buzz of people fades, and it’s made quieter still when he and Wonshik begin to trail behind the other two. They have their hands in their pockets as they scuff their feet on the pavement and their elbows keep knocking together, but neither of them apologise or make to move away.

In the dim lighting of the street lamps, he can just make out Hakyeon turning his head to look back at them and Taekwoon is sure he’s grinning.


	5. 5th December

A knock at Wonshik's bedroom door makes him jump and he’s quick to pull out his headphones, pausing the film he’s watching on his laptop.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and Taekwoon peers around it with wide eyes. "This is for you," he mumbles in his musical voice, stepping further into the room, and Wonshik hurries to his feet to accept the proffered Christmas card.

"Thanks."

They stand gazing at each other for a few moments until he realises why Taekwoon seems to be waiting for something, biting his lip and looking up at him through his lashes.

"I haven't written any yet," Wonshik says in response, though the truth is, he never writes Christmas cards. For the past two Christmases, Hakyeon has whined and prodded and pleaded with him to write some and it had been too much fun to deny him. He'd been sure it was going to turn into a longstanding tradition, but the thought of dashing Taekwoon's expectant expression is almost too much to bear.

Perhaps he could get away with writing just one.


	6. 6th December

" _SNOW!!_ "

Taekwoon jerks from his slumber at the uproarious bellow and groans, tugging the covers over his head. No one should be up at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday.

His bedroom door slams open a moment later.

" _Taekwoon, it's snowed!_ " Hakyeon yells, his spirits so high he doesn’t seem to even hear Taekwoon cursing at him to get out. "Get up!"

Taekwoon's duvet gets yanked off him and he growls and lashes out, shivering in the chilly air that sweeps over him. Hakyeon recoils with a startled yelp before running, cackling, from the room. Taekwoon can hear him start hammering on the door across the hall, and he waits for Hongbin or Wonshik to react just as he had, but is instead astonished to hear their whoops of joy joining those of his roommate's.

He curls up on his mattress, attempting to retain as much warmth as he can as he listens to Hakyeon throw on some clothes and tear outside. Eventually, the shouts below his window become too enticing, so he drapes himself in as many fleecy layers as he can before grabbing a blanket to wrap around his shoulders and trudging after them.

Outside, the snow is maybe three inches deep and Taekwoon has to squint for a few long moments to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun on all that crisp whiteness. After clearing a space on the steps outside the building with his shoe, he makes sure he’s sitting on the blanket as he lowers himself down to watch the snowball fight. Though, really, he’s watching one person in particular.

Wonshik's face is pink from the cold and exertion but it does nothing to dampen the bright smile on his face. He’s laughing, and Taekwoon’s cheeks tingle as he tries to hide a smile of his own.

Hakyeon tries to throw a snowball at Taekwoon but embarrassingly misses despite being less than two metres away. Taekwoon goes at him with a kick as he runs away but his moment of defencelessness results in a snowball in the back of the head. He spins around with a murderous glare but his irritation melts away just like the snow in his hair when he sees that the culprit was Wonshik.

Heat rises in his cheeks as he sits back down on the steps and it grows hotter still as Wonshik sits next to him and tugs on the blanket. He releases it apprehensively, stomach flipping when the younger man squeezes closer and pulls it so it’s around both their shoulders. Taekwoon takes his chance to snuggle against him under the pretence that he’s pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

This time, in the bright light of the morning, there’s no mistaking the smirk stretching across Hakyeon's face.


	7. 7th December

On Sundays, Wonshik finishes work at an earlier hour so it’s just beginning to get dark when he makes the short walk home. As he approaches the apartments, he can just make out a lone figure building a snowman in the failing light, and with a now-familiar swooping in his stomach, he realises it’s Taekwoon.

The soft-spoken man is casting about in the snow, comparing the sizes of different sticks he’s digging up, totally oblivious to Wonshik's presence. He wants to use it to his advantage to sneak up on him, but one step on the snow covering the grass alerts Taekwoon with a delicate crunch.

Taekwoon turns to look over his shoulder and Wonshik is floored by the dazzling smile that greets him. He tries to smile back but it’s hard to manage when his breath has been stolen. He shuffles closer and casts an eye over the two balls of snow making up the body of Taekwoon’s snowman.

"Why are you doing it alone?" he asks after a few moments of watching Taekwoon decide on two sticks of near identical shape.

Taekwoon shrugs though Wonshik knows it isn't too surprising considering his character. With a sinking sensation, he realises Taekwoon would probably prefer it if he leaves him to it. He shoves in his hands in his pockets and takes in a deep breath, intent on excusing himself, but Taekwoon silently holds out one of the sticks he’s holding. Wonshik accepts it tentatively, watching as Taekwoon carefully slides the other into the snowman's torso to become an arm, before moving beside him to give it a second limb. 

They work together to fashion a head as night presses in around them and, as usual, they don't talk. It suits Wonshik just fine, finding Taekwoon's standoffish aura to be instead warm and comforting. It’s so peaceful whenever it’s just the two of them, as if the other man is warding away the darkness and any negative thoughts or emotions he might be feeling. He’s loath to finish decorating the snowman, all too aware that each stone lengthening its crooked smile brings their separation ever closer.


	8. 8th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've had to post this from my phone, so apologies if there are any mistakes/formatting issues!)

Taekwoon pushes open the door to the coffee shop with a trembling hand, welcoming the rush of warm, fragrant air that knocks back the icy wind swirling around him.

His eyes immediately find Wonshik behind the counter, working the till as he takes customers’ orders and passes them on to the other staff members. It takes a while for Wonshik to notice him in the queue but, when he does, Taekwoon feels the smile spreading across Wonshik's lips warming him down to his toes.

When the time finally comes for Taekwoon to make his order, Wonshik seems to have trouble meeting his eyes.

"I finish in ten minutes. I can make us both a drink and then we can walk home together. You know. If you want to."

He looks so nervous and hopeful, as if he thinks Taekwoon would be able to say no to him. Is it not painfully obvious that that’s the reason Taekwoon is here? 

"I'll wait," he answers and Wonshik's smile has his heart buoyant in his chest.

He moves aside and sinks into an empty chair, content to watch Wonshik for the remainder of his shift, absorbing the brand of smile he displays to the customers and the small furrow in his brow as he works the till. Taekwoon finds he’s leaning his chin on his hand as he watches him, entranced. He’s quick to snap out of it when Wonshik emerges from behind the counter.

"What do you want?"

"Just a hot chocolate." Taekwoon holds out some money but Wonshik waves him away.

"Don't be silly. It's on me."

He gives their drinks to Taekwoon to hold once he’s finished as he removes his apron and wraps up in his coat, scarf and beanie, and when he’s ready, they brave the sullen winter evening together.

Their walk home is unhurried despite the bitter weather and Taekwoon likes that Wonshik doesn't feel the need to fill every silence with insipid conversation, as many people do. He just hopes that it’s because Wonshik is as comfortable as he is instead of feeling that their silences are awkward.

They finish their drinks long before they reach their apartment building and by the time they get to their doors, Taekwoon is extremely hungry, though he doesn't want to say goodbye. They linger outside, Taekwoon's keys jangling as they hang from one of his fingers, but he makes no move to unlock his door.

It feels to Taekwoon as if they’re at the end of a date and his heart skips a beat when he realises he wouldn't mind if Wonshik were to kiss him.

Sadly, Wonshik doesn't seem to have as much trouble saying his farewell, but with the promise that he'll see him tomorrow, Taekwoon doesn't feel so despondent as he watches Wonshik's door shut behind him.


	9. 9th December

Wonshik is lounging on one of the sofas at Hakyeon and Taekwoon's apartment for the evening, a Christmas card for Taekwoon burning a hole in the pocket of the oversized hoodie he’s wearing. He’s waiting for Hakyeon to excuse himself and go to bed so he can give Taekwoon the card without him knowing, but the man is a nuisance even when oblivious to the situation.

Unluckily for him, it’s Taekwoon who excuses himself first. Wonshik despairingly watches him close his bedroom door after saying goodnight, knowing there’s only one thing for it.

"I should probably get going too," he says to Hakyeon, climbing to his feet. "I just need to ask Taekwoon something."

Hakyeon had sat up at Wonshik's announcement but watches him knock on Taekwoon's door with suspicious eyes.

"Come in."

Taekwoon is sitting on the edge of his bed when he steps inside, already in his pyjamas. Wonshik would do anything to curl up and snuggle with him, even reveal the Christmas card to Hakyeon.

He extricates the card he’d only just managed to stuff into his pocket and nervously hands it over. Taekwoon immediately goes to open it and a rush of dread goes through him, not wanting to be here when he does. It isn't that he's written anything embarrassing inside, he’s just suddenly worried the glittery snowman decorating the front – that had felt so fitting as soon he spotted it in the shop considering the one they'd built together the other night – will be a little too much.

"I should get to bed," he announces, voice raised a little louder than he’d meant it in his panic. It’s so loud Taekwoon actually jumps. Wonshik is quick to excuse himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow."

He leaves the room without looking back, leaning against the door when it’s closed behind him and ignoring Hakyeon's suggestive eyebrows as he peers over the top of the couch.

He just hopes Taekwoon likes it.


	10. 10th December

" _ Food _ ," Hakyeon breathes when Taekwoon kicks open their door laden with a large tin filled with homemade mince pies, a gift from his grandmother. He lowers them heavily onto the kitchen counter.

"Look at how many she gave me," he sighs.

Hakyeon doesn't hesitate to pick one up and take a bite, showering Taekwoon in crumbs.

"Mmf, sorry," he apologises, hand over his mouth to contain another spray. "You can take some across the hall," he suggests once he's swallowed. "I don't think Wonshik likes them but Hongbin will eat them."

Taekwoon doesn't know why he’s so disappointed with that knowledge. It isn't as if he'd made them himself. Regardless, he puts almost half in a separate container and knocks on the door opposite.

Hongbin answers and as he waves him in, Wonshik emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his neck. His hair is still damp and his cheeks are pink.

"My grandma made these," Taekwoon explains, keeping his eyes fixed on the contents of the tub rather than the stray bead of water he'd spied dripping down Wonshik's neck. "They're good if you heat them up."

"Thanks," says Hongbin, accepting the container as Wonshik peers inside. They both reach for one and Taekwoon watches as Wonshik doesn't hesitate to take a bite. He isn't sure why he’s so nervous for their (Wonshik's) verdict, but when Wonshik smiles and says, "It's good," around the mouthful, relief floods his belly.

Perhaps Hakyeon had been mistaken.


	11. 11th December

When Hongbin and Wonshik realise they’re out of milk after dinner, they employ the usual decider of rock paper scissors to determine the unfortunate who’ll have to brave the weather for a trip to the shop. Wonshik's cry of defeat is fuel for Hongbin's grin.

The younger reaches for a mince pie from the container on the counter as Wonshik leaves and he wrinkles his nose. He hadn't enjoyed the one he'd eaten the night before and he didn't know why he couldn't have just said that he didn't like them in the first place. Then again, that would have meant not seeing the relieved smile that had tugged at the corners of Taekwoon's mouth.

The icy rush of air that meets him when he opens the door to the building takes his breath away and his body is racked with shivers. The steps leading down to the pavement glisten in the light of the streetlamp overhead and he clings onto the railing as he goes, wary of the ice beneath a meagre sprinkling of grit.

He's so focused on his feet that he doesn't notice Taekwoon coming down the path towards him until he reaches the bottom, which is just as well because it probably would have ended in an embarrassing tumble.

Taekwoon already has a bag from the shop dangling from a gloved hand and Wonshik’s heart sinks at the lost opportunity to accompany him. They come to a halt in front of each other.

"We've run out of milk," Wonshik explains, and Taekwoon holds up his bag.

"Snacks."

"Did you lose at rock paper scissors too?"

"Hakyeon cheated."

Wonshik isn’t surprised.

"I don't really mind. I like nights like this," Taekwoon says with a delicate smile to match his delicate voice.

Wonshik can see that he’s shivering slightly.

"You should probably get insid-" he moves aside to allow Taekwoon space to pass, but his foot skids on a patch of ice and he would have fallen if Taekwoon hadn't been so quick to grab his elbow. Wonshik clutches onto him, life flashing before his eyes, and he stays that way until he realises they’re practically embracing. He hurries to let go.

"Thanks," he says, sheepishly. "I'll see you later." He wants to get away as fast as possible so he can drown in his embarrassment without an audience.

"I can come-"

"I'll be fine."

Taekwoon purses his lips but doesn't argue. "Be careful!" he calls after him, voice firmer than Wonshik has ever heard it before.

He doesn't need telling twice.


	12. 12th December

Making the most of a Friday night, Taekwoon and some of his work colleagues have been out for a few Christmas drinks and it’s about half past ten when he gets home. It hadn't been anything crazy, but he is a little bit tipsy, having a bit of trouble getting his key in the lock, though he’s nowhere near as bad as his friend Jaehwan had been.

In the kitchen, Hakyeon, Hongbin and Wonshik are leaning over the stove, skewers in hand and a bag of marshmallows on the counter. They’re toasting them over the open flame and Wonshik's is turning black.

If he was sober he might have complained about the inevitable mess they'll make, but in his mellow state, he can't bring himself to care.

"Did you have a good time?" Hakyeon asks over his shoulder.

Taekwoon nods, moving further into the kitchen to get a closer look.

Wonshik has peeled off the black shell of his marshmallow to reveal the sticky insides and is carefully blowing on it. When he puts it in his mouth, a gooey string stretches from the skewer and breaks, clinging to his bottom lip and trailing towards his chin.

Taekwoon sways towards him, hazy mind intent on having a taste, but he manages to catch himself before it can be noticed. Horrified by what he'd almost done, he wheels about and darts from the room in a panic.

"Taekwoon, don't you want some?" Hakyeon calls after him, but he doesn't answer, not trusting his loosened tongue.

That had been way too close.


	13. 13th December

Wonshik is having a particularly bad morning at work but his day soon brightens up when Taekwoon comes through the door just gone lunchtime. However, his stomach clenches when he realises Taekwoon is with the man who enters behind him. He feels ridiculous, but when the time comes to serve the two of them, he can’t help making it clear that he and Taekwoon aren't strangers.

"You left quickly last night. Did you not feel too good?"

Taekwoon nods, but for some reason he won't meet Wonshik's eyes.

"You two know each other?" the man beside him asks.

"This is Wonshik. He lives across from me. And this is Jaehwan. We work together," Taekwoon mumbles.

Wonshik forces a smile as realisation dawns on the other man's face.

"Oh, so  _ you're _ the one who helped build a snowman. Is this why you brought me here?" he asks, turning to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hurries to shush him and his friend giggles at his embarrassment. Wonshik feels at least a bit mollified knowing that Taekwoon had told Jaehwan about him. But then he begins to worry whether it had been good things. The way Taekwoon had shut Jaehwan up as he laughed indicates perhaps not.

His anxiety grows when Taekwoon pays for the man's food and drink and his stomach twists when they sit at a table opposite the counter, giving him the perfect view of their lunch date. Jaehwan is an animated person and Wonshik can see that Taekwoon can't stop smiling. He also keeps his eyes fixed on the other man, not sparing Wonshik a single glance. So, that’s the sort of person Taekwoon likes. He probably thinks Wonshik is boring in contrast.

After about ten minutes of agony, Taekwoon unzips his coat and shrugs it off and Wonshik sees that he’s wearing a Christmas jumper, two candy canes crossed over each other with snowflakes dotted around them. The shop is running a promotion that means wearing a Christmas jumper gets a free gingerbread man, so Wonshik uses it as his chance. He plates one up - a snowman - and approaches their table, unable to stop a smug rush of satisfaction when Taekwoon's eyes light up as he offers it to him.

"You get it free," he explains, pointing at the flyer stuck in front of the till.

"Thank you." Taekwoon looks up at him through his lashes and Wonshik wishes he could lean down and give him a peck on the lips. As it is, he has no other reason to linger and has to return behind the counter, watching with regret as Taekwoon splits the gingerbread man down the middle and shares it with Jaehwan once they've eaten their other food.

He isn't jealous. He isn't.


	14. 14th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday, so double update today!

Taekwoon stands staring at the snowman he and Wonshik had made, a new layer of snow about four inches deep causing it to look a bit misshapen. He’s waiting outside in the hopes of running into Wonshik when he finishes work again and he’s currently trying to think of some sort of excuse for it. He'd considered pushing the snowman over so they'd have to build another one  – or at least put it back together  – but he couldn't bring himself to do it, even though the wonky smile seems to be mocking him.

But then he spots Wonshik approaching from down the street and he knows his chance is lost. He dithers for a moment, mind divided as he tries to go back inside and move down the path at the same time.

Wonshik smiles when he sees him and all strength seems to leave his legs. He can't help remembering what Jaehwan had said to him the day before about how Wonshik couldn't take his eyes off of him. There’s no way that can be true.

Wonshik lifts an arm to wave and then slips on a patch of ice, but this time Taekwoon is too far away to catch him. Luckily, he manages to regain enough control to make himself land on the snow-covered lawn instead of the unforgiving concrete.

Taekwoon hurries over, moving on to the grass himself to keep from imitating Wonshik's tumble. "Are you okay?" he asks, frantically.

Wonshik looks up at him for a moment, dazed, before a bashful giggle escapes his lips and he covers his face with his hands. "I'm fine," he mumbles between gloved fingers. He lies back on the snow with a sigh and stretches out his arms and legs to make a snow angel as Taekwoon watches on in bemusement.

"Get down here before I feel even more embarrassed," Wonshik says, gesturing to the space beside him, and Taekwoon can't contain a quiet snort of laughter.

He slowly lowers himself to sit beside him but Wonshik tugs on the back of his coat, forcing him to lay down.

"Come on, he needs a friend," Wonshik encourages.

"Or a— Yeah." Taekwoon doesn’t finish what he’d been about to say and snaps his mouth shut, moving his arms and legs back and forth to give him a friend as Wonshik said.

They don't linger for much longer, the chill in the air beginning to seep beneath the layers they’re wearing, and Taekwoon doesn't complain when Wonshik clings on to his arm to keep himself steady, not letting go even once they’re inside the building.


	15. 15th December

On the evening of the fifteenth, the four of them have arranged to go ice skating and Wonshik is more than pleased that Taekwoon hasn't invited Jaehwan.

They’re waiting outside their apartment block for Taekwoon who had forgotten his phone and has gone back in to fetch it, stamping their feet in an attempt to warm numb toes. Wonshik watches as Hakyeon picks up a stick and plods over to the snow angels still visible from the night before.

"What are you doing?" he asks, moving closer to make sure he doesn't ruin them.

"Making it more accurate," comes the reply and Wonshik must flush ten shades of red when Hakyeon outlines a heart between the two angels’ heads.

" _Hakyeon!_ " Wonshik shrieks, leaping forwards to stamp it out, careful to avoid the original shapes.

"What's going on?"

Wonshik freezes at the feathery voice.

Hakyeon giggles and tosses the stick aside. "Nothing," he sings, sharing an evil grin with Hongbin. "Wonshik's just being a scaredy cat."

"Let's go!" Wonshik shouts before Taekwoon can press the matter further.

* * *

The ice rink is down by the river, just a short walk from their apartment block, and it is, of course, packed out. Thankfully, Hakyeon had the sense to book tickets ahead of time and they go straight through to put on their skates.

It’s only when he steps foot on the ice that Wonshik remembers why it is he never goes ice skating. He has absolutely no aptitude for it and can barely manage anything more than holding onto the barrier to shuffle around the edge of the rink. He isn't sure why he agrees to come every year.

In contrast, Taekwoon is, naturally, the epitome of grace. His hands are clasped loosely behind his back as he weaves leisurely in and out of the other skaters and Wonshik eventually comes to a complete standstill just to watch him. He pretends to just be taking a breather when Taekwoon notices him.

"Need some help?" he asks, daintily, gliding to a halt beside him.

"Wha— N-No, I—" He stops bothering to think of an excuse when Taekwoon holds out his hand for him to take. Accepting it sheepishly, he lets Taekwoon guide him around the ice, exaggerating his ineptitude _just_ a little so he has the excuse of clinging closer and tighter, though not that he'll ever admit it.

He would be able to enjoy it much more if Hakyeon and Hongbin didn't insist on drawing hearts in the air and making kissy faces as they throw their arms around each other whenever they catch Wonshik's eye. No amount of murderous glares or subtle waves of his free hand can get them to drop it.

Taekwoon remains oblivious to their teasing for the whole of the evening, much to Wonshik's relief, and when their time is finally up, he’s surprised by the disappointed pout on Taekwoon's face.

"You should have left me to it and gone to have fun on your own," Wonshik says, feeling guilty.

"I had plenty of fun," Taekwoon replies with a furious shake of his head, cheeks pink from the chill in the air.

Wonshik is just as crestfallen as Taekwoon when they finally leave the ice and he has no more reason to hold onto him.

"Maybe we can come back before they take it down," Taekwoon suggests, hopefully.

Wonshik nods in agreement, earlier complaints entirely forgotten.


	16. 16th December

Hakyeon has invited Wonshik and Hongbin over to watch Home Alone, something that Taekwoon learns is a yearly tradition since their school days. He wonders if it’s okay for him to join them in light of that information, but Hakyeon is quick to wave his worries away.

"We want you here," he assures him. "It will be a bit of a squeeze though, so I'm afraid you'll have to do some snuggling," he continues, eyeing the sofa in front of the TV that can just about fit three people comfortably.

"Snuggling?" Taekwoon echoes.

Hakyeon throws him a wicked grin. "Don't waste your chance."

He doesn't have time to ask what he means because a knock at the door a second later signals their neighbours' arrival. Hakyeon lets them in and Taekwoon tries not to think about how cosy Wonshik looks in his plain black sweatshirt and dark red pyjama bottoms.  _ Snuggling _ plays in his head in Hakyeon's voice over and over and he’s quick to excuse himself to go and put on his own pyjamas.

When he comes back out, Hongbin and Wonshik are both sat in the middle of the sofa. He makes to sit next to Hongbin, sure he won't be able to stand an hour and a half sat so close to Wonshik, but before he can even take two steps, Hakyeon speeds from the kitchen like lightning. He leaps into the vacant spot beside Hongbin with a bowl of popcorn, somehow without spilling a single kernel. His sly smile is nothing short of terrifying. Taekwoon is just as disturbed to see Hongbin giving him the exact same look. They’re both in on it!

He eyes them with reproach before settling uneasily next to Wonshik. The younger encourages him to move closer as Hakyeon unfolds a blanket and throws it across the four of them before pressing play and dimming the lamp beside him.

When the film starts, Taekwoon focuses on letting the lit rectangle take up his vision and block out all of his other senses. That is, until Wonshik begins to laugh aloud at every joke and situation. It has Taekwoon turning to watch him instead of the television, absorbing the way his nose scrunches and how his fist comes up to cover his mouth. Taekwoon has to sit on his own hands to keep from pulling it away so he can see his smile.

Wonshik eventually stretches his arm out along the back of the couch, making the most of the cramped space, and Taekwoon slowly, nonchalantly, leans his head back against it. It isn't long before he finds himself snuggled against the younger's shoulder, eyes drooping shut.

The last thing he hears before falling asleep is the other three quoting along with the film.

"Keep the change you filthy animal."


	17. 17th December

Once again, Wonshik finds that he and Hongbin have run out of a necessity – this time it being coffee – though instead of playing rock paper scissors, he immediately offers to go.

Hongbin's greasy smile shows he knows exactly why.

Wonshik ignores him and knocks the door across the hall once he’s ready, putting his hands in his pockets and crossing his fingers.

It’s Taekwoon who answers and as soon as their eyes meet, Wonshik is taken back to the night before, remembering how he'd wrapped his arm around Taekwoon's shoulder as he dozed with his head in the crook of Wonshik's neck, how he'd shivered as Taekwoon breathed softly against his skin.

When the film finished, Taekwoon had woken with a start and stuttered apologies, and judging by the blush creeping into his cheeks now, he’s still embarrassed.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything from the shop."

"I'll just get my coat," Taekwoon says after a moment of hesitation. He moves aside and Wonshik can see Hakyeon poking his head out of the kitchen, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wonshik is stony-faced in return. He lifts his hand to give Hakyeon the finger but Taekwoon reappears and he has to let it quickly drop to his side.

"I'll be back in a minute," Taekwoon says to Hakyeon as he loops his scarf around his neck.

"No need to hurry back," Hakyeon replies with an indecent grin.

Wonshik is getting really tired of his two friends sharing the same expressions. Taekwoon shuts the door before he can retaliate.

Once they’re outside, Wonshik is glad to find there’s no ice on the pavements, but the fact that the snow is starting to thaw has his spirits sinking a little. He wonders how much longer their snowman will last.

Aside from the occasional passing car, the only sounds are their own footsteps and the wind whistling between the surrounding buildings. It’s nice to be out of the apartment and away from their meddling roommates.

"Don't put your hands in your pockets," Taekwoon warns and he looks down to see he still hasn't taken them out. "It'll be dangerous if you fall again."

Remembering that episode makes Wonshik want the ground to swallow him whole, but he hides it behind a cheeky smile. "But I've got you to catch me again." He takes his hands out regardless, but then he’s uncomfortably conscious of Taekwoon's hand swinging so close to his own. He can’t bring himself to take it in his, even though a small voice in his head asks why he’s afraid to try.

Thankfully, they reach the shop without any incidents and Taekwoon picks up a basket for them to share.

"Don't let me buy anything I don't need," he warns.

"Money tight because of Christmas?" Wonshik asks and Taekwoon nods glumly.

As they move around the shop, Wonshik has to keep a close eye on Taekwoon as he quickly finds he has a tendency to wander off and start longingly eyeing Christmas chocolates and savoury selection boxes, even catching him touching the spring onions at one point.

Wonshik sees him slip some of the latter into his own side of the basket and he throws him a look of suspicion. "Do you really need those?" he asks.

Taekwoon bites his lip and eventually shakes his head, putting them back where he'd gotten them from with a barely audible, forlorn sigh. Wonshik feels so cruel he half considers buying them for him himself.

"Come on," he coaxes with a chuckle, linking his arm with one of Taekwoon's to drag him away.

When they eventually get to the till, Taekwoon’s eyes light up when he spots a display of candy canes and Wonshik can't resist, sure he'll be unable to live with himself if he has to witness his disappointment again. He grabs two and puts them on the conveyor belt with his own shopping, pretending not to see Taekwoon's look of excitement.

He hands one to him once they're finished paying and receives a soft, heartfelt  _ Thank you _ in return that makes it more than worth it.

They linger in the shop doorway to pull the wrappers down before sliding on their gloves and stepping outside, a bag each in one hand and their candy cane in the other.

Wonshik is glad. It means he has an excuse for why he won't reach out to take his hand.


	18. 18th December

Knowing Wonshik will be finishing work not long after he does again, Taekwoon ventures to the coffee shop with the excuse of wanting a hot drink. He doesn't even wait for Wonshik to finish asking him if he wants to go home together, immediately nodding in confirmation.

When Wonshik's shift finishes, he brings out their drinks and Taekwoon waits as he gets ready.

"Where's your scarf?" Wonshik asks as he zips up his coat.

"I think someone stole it," Taekwoon glumly replies, tugging on his collar. "What are you doing?" he squeaks a moment later when Wonshik starts to wrap his scarf around Taekwoon's neck.

"My coat zips up high so I don't need it," he explains.

"But we're only going down the road," Taekwoon tries to argue, attempting to still Wonshik's hands.

Wonshik is having none of it. "We are. So I'll be okay."

"But–"

Wonshik shushes him and he stops trying to argue, not sure what he'd even been going to say. The smell of Wonshik's aftershave is swirling around him, absorbed in the fabric of his scarf, and it dazes him.

"There. Now let's go," Wonshik says, handing Taekwoon his drink and then leading the way outside. Taekwoon's knees are weak as he follows.

They sip their drinks as they walk and Taekwoon keeps swapping the hand he’s holding it in whenever the empty one starts to get cold. Until Wonshik reaches out and grabs it.

Taekwoon jerks in shock, arm stiff and fingers unresponsive.

Wonshik is staring resolutely ahead, expression blank, making Taekwoon wonder if he’s just imagining it. But when he looks down, Wonshik's hand is indeed in his and Taekwoon is holding him in return, though he has no memory of doing so.

Their hands remain clasped for the rest of the short journey home and Taekwoon finds himself wishing they weren't wearing gloves, wanting to feel his warmth.

Wonshik keeps hold of his hand as they enter their apartment building, even as they stand in the lift. Not that Taekwoon makes a move to let go either. When they reach their doors, Taekwoon thinks the time has come for their usual awkward linger. Instead, Wonshik releases his hand and puts his key in his lock without even looking back at him.

"Goodnight," Wonshik says and then the door shuts in Taekwoon's face, leaving him in the hallway with Wonshik's scarf still looped about his neck, feeling absolutely baffled.


	19. 19th December

"What's going on?" Wonshik asks.

He's just arrived home to find the door of the apartment open with Hongbin standing inside still wearing his coat and talking to a shivering Hakyeon who’s in just a t-shirt. The apartment feels like an icebox.

"Our heating's broken," Hongbin explains.

"The whole building?"

"No, just us. I spoke to the landlord and he said he can't get anyone to look at it until tomorrow, maybe not until the day after," Hongbin answers with slumped shoulders. 

"I was just saying you can stay with me and Taekwoon for the night," Hakyeon offers. "There's no way you can stay in here. We've got the sofa bed you can share."

"Thanks," Wonshik mumbles, staring dazedly around at the apartment. Things could be worse. It could be flooded or burnt down. But he speaks too soon.

"What's going on?" a quiet voice asks from the doorway and Wonshik looks over his shoulder at Taekwoon. His heart flutters as he remembers holding his hand the night before, but then the chill in the air sinks into his bones when he catches sight of Jaehwan's head bobbing about at his shoulder as he peers inside.

Great. Just perfect.

Hakyeon explains the situation as Wonshik and Hongbin go to their rooms to change out of their work clothes before they pile into the other apartment. Taekwoon introduces Jaehwan to Hongbin - Hakyeon having already met him - and Wonshik tries not to scowl when the two immediately hit it off. Whose side is Hongbin on?

Out of all the nights for Jaehwan to visit, why does it have to be the one where he's been given a golden opportunity? He could have built upon the move he'd made the night before and gotten cosy with Taekwoon on the sofa again, maybe even plucked up the courage to kiss him goodnight - if Hakyeon and Hongbin had been kind enough to give them a moment alone.

Instead, he’s sat on the sofa with his knees to his chest, chin resting sullenly on his palm, with Taekwoon miles away on the other side of the room, all of his attention being consumed by Jaehwan. Taekwoon hasn’t even looked at him once.

Hollowness spreads in Wonshik’s chest as he starts to wonder if this is Taekwoon’s way of letting him down gently. Maybe he’d been too nervous to reject him outright yesterday when he’d held his hand, and now he’s using Jaehwan to show him he isn’t interested.

If that is the case, he’d much rather Taekwoon just tell him straight out. They haven’t even known each other three weeks yet. It’s not like his heart is going to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have limited wifi access for the next couple of weeks, but I do plan to get the remaining chapters up on schedule *fingers crossed*  
> I have comments I'm late replying to because of a busy past couple of days, so apologies if I'm slower to respond! It's going to be a time of relaxation though so I hope to get a bit of writing done. Anyone waiting on House of Mirrors updates can hopefully look forward to a couple upon my return!


	20. 20th December

All day Saturday, Taekwoon is home alone: Hakyeon is visiting family, Wonshik is working and Hongbin's whereabouts are unknown. The landlord had visited early that morning to let them know he’s arranged someone to fix the heating the next day, so Taekwoon has been making the most of his time alone to catch up on TV shows he's been getting behind on.

A knock at the door comes at nearly seven o'clock, just after he's finished dinner, and Taekwoon opens it to see Wonshik. His greeting is met with a sullen hum of acknowledgement.

Taekwoon frowns. Wonshik has been acting strange since the day before and he can't help wondering if it’s because of him. At first, he'd just chalked it up to Wonshik being frustrated about the heating in his apartment, and when they woke up, he'd decided it had to just be because he wasn't a morning person. Perhaps it’s just a series of coincidences and he’s now just in a bad mood because of work. But what if it’s something to do with the hand-holding incident?

"How was your day?" Taekwoon ventures.

"Fine," Wonshik grunts, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat on one of the hooks beside the door.

Things aren't looking optimistic.

"Have you eaten?" Taekwoon asks as Wonshik scoops up his pyjamas that had been draped over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah," he answers curtly, before going to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Taekwoon feels like he's been slapped. What is Wonshik's problem? There has to be something more to it. He's only known Wonshik for less than three weeks, but it’s definitely out of character behaviour.

He hovers next to the sofa, waiting for Wonshik to emerge, and as soon as he does, Taekwoon doesn't let himself shy away from asking, "Have I done something wrong?"

A moment's hesitation gives Wonshik away. "No. Do you want to watch TV?"

The abrupt subject change has Taekwoon pressing his lips together in a thin line but he doesn't question him further. Wonshik obviously doesn't want to talk about it so, until he does... two can play his game.

"No," Taekwoon answers, coldly, before sweeping by and closing his bedroom door behind him.

They'll see how Wonshik likes the taste of his own medicine.


	21. 21st December

Sundays are usually quiet at the coffee shop, but now that it’s so close to Christmas, they’re all rushed off their feet. It’s a dangerous mix when combined with Wonshik's sullen brooding.

When Hakyeon and Hongbin had arrived home the night before  – at the same time  – they'd been almost livid to find Wonshik alone on the sofa and Taekwoon's bedroom door closed, revealing they'd stayed out longer just to give the two of them some time alone.

"I can't believe you blew it!" Hakyeon had huffed.

Hongbin had crossed his arms with an emphatic nod that had just made Wonshik want to hit him.

Wonshik gives a huff of his own as he remembers it, jabbing the buttons on the till with much more force than necessary.

It isn't his fault that Taekwoon likes to stand unusually close one minute and then make heart eyes at Jaehwan the next. Or that he let Wonshik hold his hand and then totally blanked him a day later to give someone else his undivided attention. The man should just make up his mind and stop leading him on!

Despite his anger, his heart still plummets when he reaches the apartment block after work to find Taekwoon isn't waiting for him as he had been for the past two Sundays. Instead, it’s just their lonely, melting snowman, less and less stones making up its mocking smile every time he sees it. They litter the ground at its base like fallen tears.

He scoffs at the melodramatic analogy and turns his back on it. It can all melt away for all he cares. 


	22. 22nd December

Hakyeon is busy getting their apartment ready for a Christmas party he's throwing the next day, while Taekwoon sits on the sofa and does his best to ignore his incessant nattering. He’s fiddling with the Christmas decorations, preparing a few sprigs of mistletoe with red ribbon, and making sure they have everything they need.

"Why won't you just talk to him?"

Taekwoon rolls his eyes to the heavens. He doesn't need to ask who Hakyeon is referring to. "Why should I? He's the one with the problem."

Hakyeon huffs and mutters something under his breath that Taekwoon doesn't quite catch. Something about " _so difficult_ ". He doesn’t want to know what he said, wishing he'd just drop it already.

A knock at the door comes a moment later and Taekwoon catches a glimpse of Wonshik over Hakyeon's shoulder when he answers it.

"Here are the cups you wanted," Wonshik says, handing over a packet of plastic pint-sized cups left over from a party he and Hongbin threw a few months back.

"Thanks."

Wonshik turns away without even looking at Taekwoon but Hakyeon stops him.

"Oh, Wonshik. I need you and Taekwoon to go and buy some alcohol."

"Why can't Hongbin go?"

"Because I'm asking you," is Hakyeon's stern response, sounding all too much like a mother scolding her child.

Wonshik scowls but accepts the list Hakyeon hands him. "I'll put on my shoes," he grumbles.

"Money," Taekwoon demands, holding out his hand. He doesn’t want to be out of pocket on top of suffering a shopping trip with Wonshik.

Hakyeon hands it over without complaint, but Taekwoon can see it’s just because he’s happy to be getting his own way.

Wonshik is already waiting for him when he steps outside his door and doesn't hesitate to speed off down the hallway. The tension in the air is almost suffocating when they’re in the lift and Wonshik walks a few steps ahead of him once they get outside. They walk in silence but it isn't the comfortable silence that's always surrounded them before.

"Don't wander off," Wonshik orders when they reach the shop.

Taekwoon glowers at him and stalks past, leaving the younger to get the basket. He can hear him huffing behind.

At the alcohol aisle, Taekwoon takes the list from Wonshik's hand, glad to see that there really isn't that much to get as people are supposed to be bringing their own drinks. It isn't going to be difficult to carry the bottles home between them. He'd thought that they might stoop to petty squabbling over brands or size but Wonshik stays silent, his expression getting more and more pained as Taekwoon adds bottles to the basket, shifting it between his hands.

At the till, Taekwoon feels an ache in his chest when he sees the candy cane stand, unable to believe that had only been five days ago. He catches Wonshik looking too but the younger turns up his nose when he notices he's been spotted and busies himself with packing the bags.

They end up with two each, and when they get outside, he can't help throwing Wonshik a wary sideways glance when he decides to walk alongside him. The tension in the air has changed, as if Wonshik is gearing himself up to speak. He doesn't open his mouth until they’re over halfway home.

"How's Jaehwan?" he asks after a nonchalant sniff.

Taekwoon is baffled at this chosen topic of conversation. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since the other night."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? He isn't my boyfriend."

"Well, it seems like you want him to be," Wonshik mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taekwoon asks, drawing to a halt.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Wonshik replies, stopping half a step ahead and turning back to look at him.

Taekwoon pauses for a very long moment as they stare at each other, a glimmer of understanding causing him to squint suspiciously. "Are you jealous?"

Wonshik looks like he's been slapped and he blinks stupidly before scoffing, "Of what?"

But he doesn't hang about to let Taekwoon answer, wheeling around and storming off up the road instead. Taekwoon watches until he makes a right and disappears from view. When he follows and turns the corner, the younger man is nowhere in sight.

So that’s it. That’s the cause of the hostility of the past three days. It had started when Jaehwan came to visit and, playing it over in his head, he realises that Wonshik must have _somehow_ deduced that he has a thing for him. He must have felt crushed after the way he'd held Taekwoon's hand the night before.

A tendril of guilt begins to worm its way into his mind, but it's soon overshadowed with irritation. Why is Wonshik such an idiot? Had all of Taekwoon's blushing and unsubtle glances not made how he feels clear? He'd thought going out of his way to visit Wonshik's particular coffee shop, waiting outside their apartment block for him to get home, using any excuse to touch him and even holding his hand in return would have made it more than obvious that he's absolutely head over heels. When does he do any of that for Hakyeon? Or Hongbin? Or _Jaehwan_? If he was so smitten with Jaehwan as Wonshik believed, then why is almost every free moment spent with him instead?

Taekwoon huffs. Wonshik gives off an impression of being self-assured and perceptive but, when it comes down to it, he's even worse than Taekwoon himself!

What a hopeless pair they make. Hakyeon's despair is entirely warranted.


	23. 23rd December

All day, Wonshik has been doing everything possible to avoid Taekwoon – and Hakyeon – in wake of their exchange the day before. He’s sure that the cause for his hostility must have been made clear by his quick exit, and he still isn't ready for another confrontation.

If given another chance, he knows that Hakyeon won't hesitate to stick his nose in again. Though, now that the party is in full swing, Wonshik isn't in danger of being ambushed by him as he’s much too busy drinking and mingling and playing host to be wasting time on patching up the rift between Wonshik and Taekwoon.

A few of Taekwoon's friends are here – Jaehwan included, much to Wonshik's chagrin – and so far, the older man has spent most of his time with them, only leaving whenever he needs to get another drink from the kitchen. Not that Wonshik is paying any attention. He’s busy nursing a beer of his own at the edge of the room, standing with Hongbin and one of his roommate's colleagues, a guy called Sanghyuk. They’re engaged in an animated conversation that Wonshik isn't listening to, and he eventually downs his beer to give himself an excuse to escape to the kitchen. He isn't pleased to find that Taekwoon follows him.

Wonshik does his best to ignore the older man as he opens a new bottle of beer, but he’s blocking the exit when Wonshik turns to leave.

"Excuse me," he mumbles but Taekwoon ignores him.

"We need to talk."

"I'm not doing this now," Wonshik warns, squeezing by him, but Taekwoon grabs his sleeve.

"Then at least promise you'll stop avoiding me!"

"I'm not—"

" _Oooooh!_ " Hakyeon cheers and Wonshik turns to him, bewildered. He’s pointing up at the ceiling, a delighted grin on his face.

Wonshik and Taekwoon both follow the path of his finger and his body flushes hot and cold when he sees the mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame that the two of them are standing directly under.

Taekwoon's hand is gone from his sleeve in a flash as he jumps back a step, moving so fast it’s as if he's been burned. Wonshik is sure he can feel his heart shatter, and going by the way Taekwoon's eyes widen, it must be clear on his face. He turns away and storms across the room to Hongbin, standing with his back to the kitchen doorway.

Hongbin reaches over and gives his arm a comforting squeeze. Wonshik forces a smile in return, but he knows it doesn't reach his eyes. He’s counting down the minutes until it will be acceptable for him to leave, glad to be living just across the hall as it means an easy escape. However, as it’s Hakyeon throwing the party, he knows if he doesn't stick around to the end he'll never hear the end of it. Hakyeon is sensitive about things like that.

An agonising half an hour passes of sneaking glances at Taekwoon – who’s growing increasingly tipsy – until more cheers sound and Wonshik reflexively turns towards the kitchen doorway to see Jaehwan and Taekwoon beneath it. Taekwoon tries to take a step back again but Jaehwan, swaying on his feet, reaches out and grabs him, yanking him in to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Taekwoon winces and their eyes meet over Jaehwan's shoulder, and Wonshik thinks Taekwoon’s gaze might be filled with an apology. Hakyeon hurries forward and tears them apart, a shrill laugh escaping his lips as he drags Taekwoon away. They share a hissed conversation in the corner of the room as Wonshik watches. It ends with Taekwoon scowling and stalking back into the kitchen.

After that, Wonshik doesn’t see him for a long while but when he finally emerges, he’s far beyond tipsy. And he’s coming straight for him, a determined glint in his hazy eyes. Wonshik braces himself, scared for a moment that Taekwoon is going to hit him, but then Taekwoon places a hand on either side of his face and smashes their lips together and all of his worry melts away.

He’s only vaguely aware of wolf whistles filling the room, too focused instead on the soft, plush mouth against his. Shutting his eyes after a moment of shock, he lifts a hand to clutch at the collar of Taekwoon's shirt, leaning closer as Taekwoon tries to withdraw.

"For the mistletoe," the man breathes between their lips before he leans his forehead against Wonshik's shoulder and begins to sag dangerously. Hakyeon is quick to help him support Taekwoon's weight.

"Let's get him to bed," Hakyeon says, trying – and failing – to suppress a satisfied smile.

With a lot of struggling and coaxing, they manage to get him to his room and on his mattress, rolling him onto his side. Hakyeon hurries to leave and shuts the door, but Wonshik isn't sure what the man thinks is going to happen. Taekwoon is out cold. Regardless, he isn't eager to rejoin the party so soon, so he sits on the bed beside him.

A familiar image on Taekwoon's bedside table catches his eye and warmth spreads all the way down to his toes when he sees it’s the Christmas card he'd given him, taking pride of place.

He stares down at Taekwoon for a few long moments, reaching out to sweep his hair from his forehead. Leaning down, he places a kiss to his temple and then moves lower to brush his lips, feather light, against Taekwoon's.

He just prays he’ll remember their kiss the next morning.


	24. 24th December

Taekwoon jolts awake in the morning in a panic, hoping against hope as his memories of the night before flood back, that it had all just been a dream. But then he realises he’s lying on top of the covers with a blanket draped over him, still wearing the clothes he'd had on the night before, and the reality is undeniable.

He _had_ pretended to be much drunker than he really was. He _had_ used it as an excuse to kiss Wonshik in front of a large group of people. And he _had_ pretended to pass out to keep from facing everyone who was whistling and applauding around them.

Okay, so he had been more than a little bit buzzed or he would never have even come up with that ridiculous plan in the first place – or been courageous enough to carry it out – but it doesn't change the fact that he can remember every little detail of it with clarity.

He throws the blanket off and sits up, fanning himself with his hands to try and cool his blazing cheeks, but it only gets worse when he remembers what Wonshik had done after Hakyeon left.

When Wonshik had pressed his lips to Taekwoon's in the gentlest of kisses, it had taken all of his willpower to keep from responding. Looking back, he knows it would have been a golden opportunity for them to finally talk about what’s going on between them, but he was still so embarrassed by what had happened a minute before that he'd been in no state to have that sort of conversation. He just hopes it will finally have given Wonshik the sense to make a move.

A knock comes at their front door and Taekwoon tenses for a moment until he hears Hakyeon moving about in the living room. He doesn't know what time it is, but he’s surprised his roommate is awake nonetheless.

The distinct rumble of Wonshik's voice reaches his ears when Hakyeon answers the door, though he can't make out any words. Until Wonshik's voice gets closer and he catches Hakyeon say, "—check on him."

Taekwoon tenses. He isn’t ready to see him yet!

But there’s no time. His door knob turns and Wonshik pokes his head in, their eyes meeting in an instant.

"I just came to see if you were alright," Wonshik mumbles after a very long pause.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Good." He begins to withdraw his head, but Taekwoon can't put it off any longer.

"Wonshik!"

The younger man's head cautiously reappears.

"Come in and shut the door." Taekwoon doesn't think he's ever seen someone so unwilling to obey. He climbs slowly to his feet as Wonshik pushes the door shut behind himself and awkwardly laces his fingers together as he considers what to say. "About last night..."

"It's okay. You were drunk. I get it."

"No, Wonshik, you _don't_ get it! And will you _stop trying to walk away!_ "

Wonshik is startled by his outburst, his hand frozen on the door handle.

"Yesterday, you said we'd talk about us later and now it is later," Taekwoon continues.

"Us," Wonshik echoed and Taekwoon face grows hot again at his word choice. "Do you mean... talk about _us_ us?" He seems wary yet hopeful.

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?" Taekwoon asks.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." The corners of Taekwoon’s mouth twitch at the childish exchange.

"Well..." Wonshik pauses for a long while, mouth opening and closing as if carefully planning a long answer in his head. All he ends up saying is, "Yeah."

"Me too." Taekwoon’s heart begins to soar as a beaming smile spreads across Wonshik’s face, but it soon turns to puzzlement.

"But what about—"

Taekwoon groans, shutting his eyes and covering his face with one of his hands. "If you say 'Jaehwan' I'm going to come over there and wring your neck."

"So... there's nothing between you?"

"No," Taekwoon replies, firmly. "If there was, I think he would have done more than just kiss me on the cheek last night."

Wonshik's mouth twists sourly at that mention and Taekwoon sighs, looking at the carpet.

"I'm sorry about the mistletoe. I wanted to. I was just embarrassed."

"I know."

Taekwoon scoffs. " _Now_ you know."

Wonshik smiles sheepishly. "I just don't think straight when you're around." He averts his eyes to the floor as Taekwoon had and mumbles, "I'm sorry too. I know I should have just asked you about Jaehwan but I was scared of what you might say."

Taekwoon nods. Even though it’s incredibly frustrating knowing that if Wonshik had just talked to him about it they could have skipped the nonsense of the past few days, he knows he probably would have felt just as crushed if it had been around the other way.

"Why are you still standing all the way over there?" he asks, suddenly all too aware of the distance between them.

Another smile begins to spread across Wonshik's face and he bites his lip to try and smother it, but fails. Taking slow, deliberate steps, he crosses the room and reaches out to hold both of Taekwoon's hands in his. His grip is sure and warm and gentle, and Taekwoon can faintly feel rough calluses on his fingertips. He’s looking forward to getting a closer look, to memorising every curve and line.

His focus is broken from Wonshik's hands when the younger man begins to lean in. Their lips meet in a simple, sweet kiss that’s much more respectable than the sloppy, alcohol-driven one of the night before.

When they pull away, Taekwoon is blushing. "Again," he breathes, capturing Wonshik's lips with his. The kiss breaks when Wonshik begins shaking with laughter.

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow and Wonshik's nose twitches.

"You reek of booze," he explains and Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

"You're no rosebush right now, either."

And, as easy as that, it’s over. He’s floating on a cloud, all tension drained away. It’s so simple to slip his arms inside the hoodie Wonshik is wearing, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him close as he leans his head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment. Wonshik holds him in return, kissing the top of his head as his thumbs rub his back in soothing strokes.

Perhaps now their roommates can finally get off their backs.


	25. 25th December

Wonshik huffs and squirms where he lays on the living room floor of Hakyeon and Taekwoon's apartment. It’s seven o'clock in the evening and Taekwoon still hasn't gotten home from visiting relatives. They'd only been able to see each other all of five minutes that morning for a quick kiss and hasty 'Merry Christmas' before Taekwoon had been off down the hallway to meet his dad who had driven to pick him up. Wonshik has been to see his family and come back in that time and he’s getting impatient. Or  _ pining _ as Hakyeon likes to tease.

A key in the lock has him eagerly sitting up with his eyes on the door.

"Aww, puppy Wonshik wants to see his master!" Hakyeon coos, reaching out to pinch his cheek.

Wonshik swats him away and beams when Taekwoon steps inside, springing to his feet to greet him.

"Welcome back," he murmurs, eagerly accepting a kiss. One turns into two which turns into three and Hongbin groans behind them.

"If you're just gonna be smooching all evening, I'm going home!" he exclaims and Taekwoon pulls away with a shy blush as Wonshik gives his roommate a disapproving stare.

They manage to refrain from kissing for a good chunk of the evening, squeezing onto the sofa to cuddle instead, and even though Hongbin and Hakyeon like to pretend their behaviour is making them vomit, Wonshik knows they’re pleased that they've finally confessed their feelings.

But then Taekwoon nuzzles against his neck, lips grazing the delicate skin, and Wonshik's control doesn't last. He tangles his fingers in Taekwoon's hair and kisses him hard on the mouth, losing himself in the comfort and warmth of getting wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.

"Oi!" Hongbin shouts, stretching his leg around Hakyeon with a surprising display of flexibility and kicking Wonshik in the back. "Get a room!"

Wonshik’s pleased when Taekwoon stands up and holds out his hand, leading him to his room and kicking the door shut on their roommates who’ve started making exaggerated, lewd noises.

His eyes land on the Christmas card he'd given him. "You liked the card then?" he asks, proudly, as Taekwoon sits on the bed.

"Of course," he replies, reaching out to adjust it so the image faces towards his pillow.

Wonshik sits beside him and awkwardly clasps his hands, the air feeling thick now that they’re alone.

Taekwoon speaks first. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

Wonshik stares at him for a moment, wondering what he could have forgotten and beginning to panic. "Ask you what?"

"To be your boyfriend."

"I thought you already were."

"But you didn't ask!" If Wonshik didn't know better, he would have said that Taekwoon is whining and pouting.

He leans in close with a mischievous grin. "Will—"  _ kiss _ "—you—"  _ kiss _ "—be—"  _ kiss _ "—my—"  _ kiss _ "—boyfriend?"

Taekwoon bites his lip, trying to hide an extremely satisfied smile at Wonshik's method of asking. "Mmm... I'll think about it."

Wonshik blinks and his mouth falls open in shock as Taekwoon gives an uncharacteristic giggle before giving him a kiss of his own. "Yes," he whispers.

Wonshik pushes him down onto the mattress with a roar of mock fury and hovers over him. It’s his turn to pout. "That was mean."

Taekwoon hums. "But your expression made it worth it," he replies, hooking his hand around the back of Wonshik's neck and pulling him down for yet another kiss. It’s something Wonshik could get used to and he says as much. Taekwoon smiles against him and Wonshik leans back to trace his thumb over his bottom lip, marvelling at how simple it feels to be with him. It feels like that’s how they've always been  – and how they always will be.

"Merry Christmas," Taekwoon whispers, kissing the pad of his thumb.

Wonshik lays his head on Taekwoon's chest, soaking in the comforting warmth that’s radiating from him and sighing in contentment. He takes one of Taekwoon's hands in his and pulls it close to press a kiss to his palm.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
